cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
North Star Federation (1st)
History of the North Star Federation The North Star Federation was an alliance founded and led by Gabriel Carver and Dre15. Both Carver and Dre came from the Socialistic Empire. The NSF started to reform on Sept 17. Right now the two highest officials are Gabriel Carver and Master Chief. Gabriel Carver was a minister over in SOUL in the middle of sept when he contacted a friend of his who was a higher up in DUAL about the Sept reunion for the then disbanded NSF. Both were in the NSF before and discussed how the alliance could be reformed with much more success this time around. Master Chief knew friends who would be willing to come over and help start the alliance back up and the NSF government was remade and NSF reborn. Since then everyone has been working hard to keep things running with a determined attitude the NSF with success with new members showing up. Foreign Relations Gabriel Carver was from SOUL and Master Chief from DUAL. SOUL and DUAL have been good friends of NSF since Master Chief and Gabriel departed to reform the NSF. These good relations are expected to last and improve as time go's by. The Battlegroup Japan alliance on Sept 24 joined with the NSF. Wolf the leader of the Battlegroup Japan is now on the council in the NSF. Government Council Gabriel Carver, Master Chief, Wolf, Junior Council Ministers Alexlenin Alliance Charter I. = Membership, Rights, and Laws = Anyone is able to become a member as long as they follow and agree to the charter. NSF leadership will evaluate you application. If you come from another alliance we will check with them to know more about your history. If you have a history of causing trouble or are know to be a target by many other alliances your application will be denied. Rights As a member you have to right to ask for assistance and aid if needed. You have to right to freedom of speech as long as it is in the lines of article II of this charter . If accused of a violation or misdeed you have the right to be notified about it and have a chance to provide evidence in your defense before any action is taken against you. All members have the right to vote in elections and polls. You may petition for a change to the rules or charter if there is a lot of support for your proposition there will be a vote. Medals you have from other alliances are recognized here. (you must show proof that you got it) General Rules of the North Star Federation 1. Do not do actions that go against the charter. 2. Do not spam unless the area is designated for it. 3. Do not show disrespect for your fellow members or leaders. 4. Do not show disrespect and aggression to out side persons. 5. Do not post critical info from IRC chat in the board or other public areas. 6. Do not war countries that are aligned unless we are at war with them. 7. Do not be dishonest 8. You must have proof if you are reporting misconduct or a violation. = Membership Removal = Honorable Discharge/Discharged: You did a lot for the alliance but had to be removed for special reasons ex: as unexplained inactivity or resignation. You are also welcome (judging by the situation) to come back. All former members that leave the NSF are moved to Honorable Discharge/Discharged Ban or Zi ban: You broke rules and the charter. If put up for ZI your current country will be Zied for good. You will not have to worry though if you restart a new country as long as you do not bother NSF again. Maximum Punishment: You are considered to no longer exist in the eyes of the NSF or to ever have existed. You are still put up for ZI and are still sought after even after a restart or identity change. II. = Public Appearance and Member Behavior = The way we talk to other alliances even ones being aggressive should never turn to aggression on are part though words. Even if a war breaks out we all have to be assertive and proper at all times. When in public areas in the game and you are talking to other alliances and its members make sure your spelling is correct and your typing is clean and together with a gap now and then if you are saying a lot like I did above. (I use a spell checker too a lot and preview my messages a lot before posing to make sure I want to say it and It looks good) When in basic discussion with other alliances try not to use a lot of half words like u instead of you, or leet, and capitalize the beginning of your sentences and do not capitalize every part of what you are saying. Typing this way will make you and the NSF seem more intelligent when you are in a conversation with other alliances and its members. It will not have to apply here though or in a causual forums. Just try and keep a proper image when talking to others because you are representing NSF when you are out there. Aggressiveness will not be tolerated coming from any NSF member, even if it is directed to you. If you feel you can not be assertive when talking to someone acting this way to you try and end the conversation or contact with them and if it persist ask for help resolving it. Also If you are joking around with someone try to make sure it is know from the start and not 2 days later when that person is attacking you. III. = War and Military = In the event of war all members are to participate and follow orders. Leaving the alliance during Red Alert is considered desertion if you do not have a good reason as to why you leave your nation will be put up for ZI. Never attack a country that is part of another alliance unless we are at war with them. If we are in an alliance war only attack targets you are given do not find your own targets and only attack the alliance we stated to be at war with even if it is a large alliance bloc war and there are other alliances on the enemy's side. There is a strict policy of the use of spies in game . You may use them during a tech raid and during an alliance war. There are no other situations were they will be allowed to be used them. '- Nuclear Weapons -' Nukes are a touchy area for CN. The NSF supports the use of nukes for its protection. All members are encouraged to build nuclear weapons once they can support them. That means you must have your country supporting nuclear weapons. There are strict rules about the use of nuclear weapons. Never nuke unless given the order by a higher up official. If you nuke with out permission you will be kicked out and immediately put on are ZI list. A severly damaging case will make you eligible for the ultimate punishment. '- Treason, Spying, and Misc War Crimes -' If you are convicted of either one you will get the ultimate punishment by the North Star Federation. Your history here will be erased and you will never be acknowledged as ever being apart of NSF or us knowing you. The only thing here that will mention you is are ZI list. This is permanent even if you restart and also get discovered with a new identity. '- Spying -' The spying mentioned here is NOT about the spies in game. It is about using deception and or false identity to gain info on another alliance are group. Asking someone from the said group to give info to you that is normally classified is also considered spying. ---- * NSF Forum * NSF Statistics * NSF Wars Category:Alliances